


Play Hard:The Heart Chronicles

by Kitten23



Series: Play Hard: The Complete Universe [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Play, Sadism, Soul Bond, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten23/pseuds/Kitten23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Play Hard universe, finding ones Perfect Match is rare and is considered to be more legend than reality. When Ron finally feels the Bonding Energy, the Kaeira, with Draco, he's desperate to bring it to fruition. But Draco, who has never really had an identity of his own, fights Ron every step of the way. This segment of Play Hard chronicles their journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ave Maria

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Home Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48002) by Xanthe. 



> hey everyone here is the first chapter of the Heart Chronicles in Play Hard: The Complete Universe. This part of the story focuses on Ron and Draco and will be an ongoing story from this chapter until…well the end. Yes this series will most certainly come to an end eventually. And I plan for most of my characters to come to mostly the same end, but that's for me to know and for you all to read and find out. this segment of my play hard universe will be very heartfelt and it will deal with the never ending battle of Dominance and Submission in Draco's heart and Soul. Hence the title. I hope you all enjoy this segment. This segment mentions something you will all need to reread my past chapters to understand as I a reworked the overall destination and journey of this universe.
> 
> Okay so the BDSM Dynamic Universe I used is and always will be Xanthes. But I also took her idea of Life Bonding and Kaeira and made it my own for this story. Please keep in mind that I have her authorization to do this.
> 
> All of my never ending love,
> 
> kat

Play Hard: The Complete Universe: The Heart Chronicles: Chapter One: Ave Maria

There's only us when the lights go down  
You are my heaven on earth  
You are my hunger, my thirst  
I always hear this voice inside  
Singing Ave Maria

Harry tipped his head back for the questing mouth. He felt the kisses become strong swipes of a tongue. He moaned as the mouth bit down onto his trapezius muscle. He slid hands into the long, wet, inky black hair. He was half hard and quickly approaching fully aroused. He grinded his cock into Severus' thigh and whined in the back of his throat.

"Sirs? Draco and his pet are here. Shall I allow them in?" Harry groaned and looked down at the snake shaped faucet.

"Sal…you have horrible timing." Harry bit out as Severus kept sucking marks onto his neck.

"Indeed Sir. Shall I open and allow the others entrance?" Sal asked again. Severus stood up and stretched before reaching down and pulling Harry up off the floor of the shower.

"Yes Salazar Please do so. Harry and I will be out shortly." Severus explained as he grabbed the shampoo and began to wash Harry's hair. Harry tilted his head back and grinned as the fingers kneaded his scalp.

"I love that your Salazar portrait can let us know if someone is here in every room except the bathroom and our bedroom, even them if you count the faucet and door handle. I would ask that you change that but it'd be kinda pointless. Besides there could be an emergency and we wouldn't know." Severus hummed and they finished the rest of their shower in silence.

He was lost in so many different ways  
Out in the darkness with no guide  
I know the cost of a losing hand  
Never thought the grace of God go high

"Oh stop sulking! I told you that it'll be fine. They'll like you so stop freaking out!" Draco huffed out as he slouched on the couch.

"And I told you, Draco, that I don't feel ready to meet your family." Ron bit out and shifted in his seat.

"It is only lunch Ron. Besides you're meeting them this Christmas anyways!" Draco snapped.

"I don't feel much like meeting a bunch of extreme tops when all you're going to do is humiliate me any way!" Ron hissed out as his put his face in his hands.

"Oh please! I don't humiliate you! If I have to assert my Dominance over you to get you through this lunch I will! I mean it's not like I'm not a better Dom than you anyway!" Ron stood up angrily at that.

"You will not assert anything over me! I am not some Sub who needs to have Dominance asserted into his life in every single way! And how do you know what kind of Dom I am? You won't ever let me get that close to you!" Ron shouted as he paced, his fists gripping his hair.

"You know…I'm not going! I have other things to do! You go and have fun without me." Ron turned and began walking towards the door.

"Are you bloody mad?! I'm not showing up to my family lunch without my partner! Certainly not when I've spent the past three months bragging about you! I would look like a fool. If you insist on not going I cannot go either! I'll be in the library doing my homework!" Draco hissed out as he beat Ron to the door and slid out of it. Ron followed, his fists balling by his side.

I've been alone when I'm surrounded by friends  
How could the silence be so loud?  
But I still go home knowing that I've got you  
There's only us when the lights go down

Ron laid on his back, on the bed that he and Draco had shared for the past three months. Why did he let Malfoy get so out of control? Why did he let Malfoy treat him so bad? He was the actual Dominant in the relationship yet he didn't know how to be Draco's Dom. He didn't know how to take him down, he didn't know how to assert himself with the other. Whenever he tried it caused a fight. He needed to take Draco down before it got too out of hand, before it was unfixable. He loved Draco but their issues were only getting worse.

He sat up and punched the pillow. He loved Draco too much to let their pairing fail. He would take him down if it took a month. He truly hoped it wouldn't be that hard but he had a feeling it was going to take real work. He wished he could call his father or one of his brothers and ask them for advice, but he had to do this himself. If he couldn't then their pairing wouldn't survive.

Besides Ron believed that Draco was his Perfect Match, the person he'd been feeling for all of his life. Not anywhere near the amount Harry and Severus had felt each other, but still the honey and love had always been there. But for some reason he hadn't felt it since he and Draco had become partners. If Draco wasn't his Perfect Match, he needed to know so he could end it and keep looking for him or her.

He walked over to the closet and opened the trunk in the back of their closet. He had told Draco it had more of his belongings in it, but really it was a trunk full everything he had bought for him and Draco with exception to the box Draco kept under the bed.

He lugged it out and into the middle of the room. He looked at the gaudy sitting bench at the end of the bed and pulled it out of the room. He'd find some place to put it because Draco really loved it. He pushed the trunk against the end of the bed and opened it. He reached under the bed pulled out the box. It had a vibrator, cock ring, nipple clamps, cock whip, razor blades, gag, and a leather flogger in it. He put the box into the trunk and pulled out the two kneeling cushions that he'd bought. He put the bright green into the corner on the floor and his orange one onto the floor front of it.

He dug into the tool box and pulled out a metal ring and bolted it into the wall. Then he pulled out a length of chain and secured it to the ring. He pulled out a pair of tight, utilitarian shackles which he had bought specifically for discipline and punishment. He unclipped one of them from the chain connecting the two shackles and put it back into the trunk. The other he secured to the chain bolted into the wall. He pulled out the collar case and set it onto the floor between the pillows.

He looked around the room and found a suitable place for the bench. He pulled it back into the room and against the bare wall. He opened the case, and pulled out the padlock and key for the trunk. He locked the trunk and clipped the key onto the chain of his pocket watch.

You are my heaven on earth  
You are my hunger, my thirst  
I always hear this voice inside  
Singing Ave Maria

He walked into the library, grabbed Draco's bag and began to pack up his stuff. The blonde wasn't there so Ron could only assume he was finding a book. He stood by the table and waited. When Draco walked out from behind a book case he looked at Ron, his bag, and gulped.

"Ron what are you doing here? What's going on?" Draco asked as he observed his partner. "Put the book back Draco. We have WORK to do." Draco's jaw dropped.

"No. I have homework to do." Draco responded as he made to walk past Ron. Ron stepped in front of him and yanked the book from his hands, "I am not asking you Draco."

Draco narrowed his eyes and yanked the book back. "And I am telling you that I am not going with you!" Ron ripped the book from his hands and threw it down onto the table, then in one swift movement, swung his partner up and over his shoulder.

"RON! Wha-what in the hell are you doing?! Put me down you great dunderhead!" Draco screamed out as smacked Ron's back a few times. Ron growled and slapped his hand down onto Draco's left ass cheek that was clad with black silk.

"QUIET! I HAVE HAD AS MUCH AS I CAN HANDEL FROM YOU! YOU WILL BE SILENT UNLESS I WANT YOU TO SPEAK!"

Draco squeaked the tone of Ron's voice as well as the indecency and humiliation of his current circumstance. He clutched onto the back of Ron's shirt and hid his embarrassment in his Dom's back.

Ron got them back to their room in short time. Every one stopped and stared, but no one dared to speak. Ron was dangerously deep into his Top Space and everyone was more than aware of it. He strode into their room and dumped Draco unceremoniously onto their king sized bed.

Draco landed with 'hummph' and looked up at Ron in incredulousness. "Just what the hell do-" Then he broke off as he saw the state of their room. His breath caught as he looked at Ron. "Ron, what's going on?"

Draco stared at him with wide eyes. He didn't recognize this man. This wasn't his partner. Yet it unmistakably was. This was the side of his partner that Draco had been running from. This was the side that he had been suppressing with his own Dominance. This was the side he had glimpsed in the great hall that day. This was the side he desperately wanted, but was terrified of and that he didn't trust. He then realized what was happening.

Sometimes love can come and pass you by  
While you're busy making plans  
Suddenly hit you and then you realize  
It's out of your hands, baby you got to understand

He had been running roughshod all over his Dom, for far longer than his Dom was able to tolerate. And now Ron wasn't leaving him a choice. He was going to get the Submission he had more than earned. Draco gulped and crawled backward on the bed, into the center.

He wasn't ready for this. This choice was being taken out of his hands, everything was being taken out of his hands. Draco would be damned if he was going to give it up without a fight. Ron shook his head and reached out for Draco's ankles and pulled him back to the edge of the bed. Draco shook his head frantically and shook Ron's hands off as he tried to scramble back into the center of the bed.

Ron snarled and snatched at his ankles again. He gave a great pull and dragged Draco back to him. Then he quickly pulled Draco up and to his feet. He shoved him into the middle of the room. Draco stumbled briefly before he caught his footing. He looked at Ron, the kneeling cushions, and the shackle the turned and ran for the door. He twisted the knob and realized it was enchanted to only open for Ron. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cool wooden door.

He felt a body press against his and arms wrap around his waist. Lips pressed into his neck and cheek in silent kisses, then the same lips brushed his ear.

"Com'on baby. Everything's going to be okay. Try to trust me just a bit."

Draco felt tears slide down his cheeks. "Please let me go Ron. I can't do this, I'm not ready for this."

"I'll never be letting you go Draco. And I'll be the one to judge what you cannot do, and what you are not ready for." He lilted Draco's head up for a kiss before he guided his Submissive back into the center of the room.

"Undress. You won't be wearing clothes for the next few days." Ron said as he picked a case up from the floor and set it into the trunk at the end of their bed. Draco gulped realizing that he had ruined whatever Ron had wanted to happen. Draco wasn't stupid, he could tell from the size and shape of the case that it held a collar. The fact that Ron was putting it away made Draco fearful that he had messed up his one true chance at being collared by the love of his life.

"I gave you an order. Do you plan to start this off by defying such a simple command?" Ron asked as he still hadn't heard the ruffling sound of clothes.

Draco swallowed thickly and began to slowly strip. When he was done he set out to fold them as he always did only for Ron to take them and fold them himself. "Cushion. Now." Draco's shoulders sank as he dropped to his knees onto his comfortable, soft pillow.

He balled his fists to stop himself from shaking the way he wanted and needed to.

"Don't bother trying to hide your reactions from me. I plan on seeing all of them before we're through. The quicker you realize that, the easier this will all be. It's going to happen and it can happen the easy way or the extremely hard way." Ron said all the while Draco glared daggers at his back.

"Now as you already noticed the doors to the common room and to the bathroom will only open for me. That being said you can't leave. But you still have your Safe Word. You can use it if you really need to, but I will decide if we stop or change the way things are going. Any and all bondage I put you in will only open for me. This will all undoubtedly change after the next few days. For example you'll be able to leave on your own, and we will incorporate an Emergency Safe Word that will stop anything and disengage all bondage. But for now we are doing things the first way I mentioned. You will rely on me for everything. I don't care how indecent it makes you feel, or how humiliated you are by it. You are mine, your body is mine, and I will do with it and care for it as I please. By kneeling on that cushion you accepted these terms. You could have chosen to Safe Word out of the situation and to walk out. If you had done such, our relationship would have come to an end. But you chose to kneel, so the terms stand." Ron turned around after he got done pulling the necessary tools out of their Toy Trunk to see a look of shock on Draco's face.

"Come now Draco, did you really think that I'd take so little care with you? Of course I would have let you go if you had Safe Worded out of this all. You really trust me so little, after all this time?" Ron asked as he leant against a bed post. When Draco didn't answer him he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It doesn't matter, it'll soon change. You have no choice but for it to change."

He walked over and held his hand out. When Draco just stared at it in confusion Ron snapped his fingers and pointed to his wrist. "Wrist. Now."

Draco clenched his eyes and felt a battle inside of him being waged. A side of him desperately needed this, but another side was rebelling already. "NOW SUBMISSIVE!" Ron barked. Draco jumped and squeaked a little. He hated being called a Submissive. He wasn't a Submissive, he was a Switch, but he most certainly was a Submissive in this situation, he was Ron's Submissive. And if he accepted Ron's collar his Power would change to mostly Submissive as well, and the only Switch part of him to remain would be in their dynamic.

His Power was a big thing to give up, as was his power- his control. Ron was demanding a hell of a lot and Draco felt himself recoil and shrink back. He didn't want this! He wasn't ready for this! He hated Ron for making him take this! Why couldn't things stay the same?! He knew the answer to that question better than he wanted to. It was a truth that echoed deeply within him. But he hated that truth and ran from it! But more than anything he was angry with that truth. Never had he ever given anyone an OUNCE of his Submission, and here Ron was DEMANDING he hand it over. Not the lip service he gave to the Doms/Dommes he'd played with in the past, but real soul deep surrender.

"Draco….don't thi-" Then Draco jumped up and around Ron. He got halfway to the door when he was grabbed around his middle and hoisted up. Draco growled and kicked against Ron. "Fuck you and your terms! I want out! Out of your arms, out of this room, and sure as well out of this relationship! Let. Me. Go. Let me go you asshole. I won't do this! I refuse to do this! I won't give up who I am for you or anyone else. I am me! One person, one soul damn it! I don't want this!"

Ron held him tightly and sank to his knees onto his own orange cushion. He rested his forehead against his Submissive's hair. "Sush, baby boy. I know you're scared. I know you've never done this before. But neither have I. We can get through this together. I would never make you give up who you are. You jumped to that conclusion all on your own. We have so much work to do, baby, so much to talk about." Ron kissed his hair and started to unwrap his arms only for Draco to sob out, "No! No don't let me go! Please don't let me go! Please never let me go! Nev-"

"Sush, Dragon. You're alright baby. I'm not letting you go. I'm right here. I've got you. I have you now." He whispered as Draco's sobs filled the air. And there….just off in the near distance between them was the sound of humming, and the feeling of honey. Ron closed his eyes and sent a grateful prayer out into the universe. He had found him, he was home. If only he could make Draco feel that too.

You are my heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then I hear this voice inside  
Ave Maria, Ave Maria, Ave Maria


	2. Listen to The Hum

Play Hard: The Complete Universe: The Heart Chronicles: Chapter Two: Listen To The Hum

Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete

Draco choked on the sobs in his throat. He tried to quiet them, only for them to come out even more ragged. He felt lips on the back of his neck and sighed. Ron hadn't let him ago. He had begged and fought to be released only to find himself desperately in need of the strong arms around him. He heard Ron whisper "Thank you God" and Draco could only imagine why he was thanking the Deity when their problems were only beginning.

He felt a hand card through his hair and the slowly his sobs slowed and quieted. It was soothing. It was comforting. It was right, and it was perfect. Perfect. Draco's eyes widened. No. Ron hadn't felt something that Draco hadn't had he? He must have. Draco felt his eyes grow heavy, the catharsis of his release had drained him. He sagged against the solid chest.

"Hell, you really needed that. How long have you been holding that back?" Ron asked and Draco was taken aback by the question. How long indeed? He knew he'd been needing that for a very long, long time. Not all of it was because of Ron, but frustration in general with his life, with himself.

"Long." He croaked out as answer. He felt himself being picked up. He expected to be sat back down on his pillow and was surprised when he was carried to their bed. He was laid down and the blankets were pulled up over him. He held out his wrist in silent obedience. Ron was shocked when Draco held on his wrist to be cuffed. He hadn't been planning on doing that. But it was something Draco was offering freely and Ron wasn't about to turn it away.

He took Draco's wrist and pressed a kiss into it. He supposed the soft leather padded cuffs would be fine. He secured Draco's wrist then stood and peeled his clothes off. Draco sleepily gazed at him, then reached out for him as Ron crawled into the bed beside him. He was needy, he could feel how needy he was. It was natural for it happen after a powerful catharsis. Ron wrapped one of his arms around Draco and played with the platinum hair with his free hand.

Ron felt he should apologize for causing the other man to have a panic attack, or maybe it had been an emotional breakdown. He didn't though, mostly because he wasn't entirely sorry, and also because it wasn't what Draco needed. Draco picked up the hand on his side and played with the fingers attached to it. He felt like apologizing for the last three months, for pushing Ron so far, for calling him names and fighting him, but he wasn't entirely sorry for any of it, and Ron didn't want an apology anyway.

They both heard the parts of them that wanted to apologize though. And they listened though they did not voice it. They did not need to voice it. It was there in the air between them, it was in the way they touched each other, and it clung to their skin. Draco had the impulse to gaze up at him and tell him "I love you Sir" but only clenched his eyes tight. There was so many things he should do, that we wanted to do, but couldn't bring himself to do.

He had always been the cheeky, wandering, Switch who played pretty lip service to Tops, and who stripped Bottoms bare, stripped anyone bare that he could sink his teeth into. Even the Tops he played with with his "Yes Sir, Yes Master" and "Yes Madam, Yes Mistress" lip service had been laid to bare under him. None of them had ever made him feel true surrender, and he had never wanted to give it to them. His past Tops always had one thing to say about him, "He was a dream come true. Wanton, full of desire, he was even obedient. But he wouldn't give it up to me. He wouldn't let go of his control. He wouldn't truly Submit. I wonder if he even really can."

He had done the same things to Ron, thinking that Ron would let him continue doing it if it meant that he could at least have a part of him, if not all of him. But even Ron wanted him, all of him. The difference between Ron and all the rest, was that Ron was determined to gets Draco's Submission where all the rest gave up.

Ron loved him enough to stay, to fight for him, to fight Draco's own demons for him. It was with this realization that Draco felt the first whisper of humming energy. He gulped. He was in big fucking trouble now.

Listen to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning  
To find release


End file.
